Out of Luck
Blothgaar arrives in the lava pit to find that Moltor really has the Phaedra Aztec Del Compass. He is given the relic and told to use it against the Rangers. Blothgaar shows up in the park. The Rangers arrive and surround him. The beast activates the compass, which allows attacks from the Rangers to pass right through him. Blothgaar then uses the relic to remove the Red Ranger's good fortune, and replaces it with bad luck. The monster then escapes. When the team reports back in at the base, Mack begins to show signs of the bad luck curse, though he refuses to believe in such things. But the bad luck just gets worse, as Mack stumbles, falls and gets the giant globe rolled on him. But for some reason, Andrew and Spencer seem very concerned over Mack having bad luck. Dax and Ronny have gathered some of their own Good Luck Charms to give to Mack. But Rose interrupts asking if they've seen Mack. He and Rose got separated while walking down the street. Mack's luck is only getting worse as he walks through town. He even has to Morph to avoid being crushed by a falling crane. Even being morphed as the Red Ranger isn't protecting Mack from the curse. Meanwhile, Moltor and Blothgaar go to a valley, where great power lies beneath. The compass' power is used to open up the ground. Back at the mansion, everyone contributes to the Good Luck Charm Fund. Dax with his dad's lucky shirt, Will's lucky scarf, Rose's lucky sombrero, Ronny's lucky socks and Tyzonn's lucky flower. The others catch up with Mack in the park and give him their items for good luck. Mack gladly accepts them. Though Ronny's smelly socks are a bit too much. The Rangers arrive at the valley and interrupt Moltor & Blothgaar. The Red Ranger is wearing all the good luck items to ward off the curse. But it seems that the good luck hasn't won yet. The Red Ranger gets back up to try again, only to attacked by a rolling boulder. Before the others can aide the Red Ranger, Lava Lizards attack them. The Red Ranger doesn't give up and continues to charge into battle. Red Ranger continues to battle the monster, and Ronny's socks start helping. With the help of the other charms, the Red Ranger's luck is starting to change. He manages to get the compass back. Red Ranger uses his Drive Lance to take out Blothgaar. The others finish off the Lava Lizards and rejoin the Red Ranger. Rose uses the compass to remove the curse from Mack. Before the team can celebrate, Moltor and another team of Lava Lizards show up. Mercury Ranger handles the lizards with the Trastek Armor, while the others take care of Moltor. Moltor kicks Blothgaar into the valley of energy, causing him to grow giant size. The Rangers then take the battle to the Megazords. Blothgaar's power is too strong, but the Rangers then use the Auxiliary Zords to trap the monster. Then the Rangers use the compass' bad luck powers on him. With luck on their side, the Rangers are finally able to destroy Blothgaar for good, thanks to the Super DriveMax Megazord. Later at the mansion, Mr. Hartford is researching frantically over the compass. Andrew is very worried about Mack. He explains that Mack should not be able to effected by bad luck. Spencer promises to keep a close eye on the young Hartford. Mack and the others enjoy some down time when Spencer comes in and returns Ronny's socks to her, only they've now been washed.